The Pentagram
by Glacier-boy
Summary: Everyone saw them as weak except for some select few, five teenagers who lived different lives become a team after finding a book containing a ritual that may lead to their deaths or it may just be what they needed, but will they be able to survive what comes after? If they can survive the ritual that is. (okay yes the summary sucks I know...R&R and it will make me happy!)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling's job and I do not own Percy Jackson, that's Rick Riordan's job BUT I do infact own almost all of the oc characters in this fanfic, I do not own Alkas, a friend of mine does (He let me use his character! Planned on it anyways but always nice to ask). So R&R and I'll be happy! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be ignored. Some characters may or may not turn OOC, depends on how this story goes. Also tell me if you want me to continue with this fic or not. This fic will be set in the Harry Potter world but with some apperances from the Greek Gods and some PJ characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

«Are you sure about this Damien? Are you sure this will work?" a grey eyed girl asked her friend as the two of them and three others sat in a circle with blood running down their bodies and onto the cold stone floor they all sat on in some abandoned rundown building.

"Yes I am sure this will work Selene, I just know it" Damien answered back as he pushed his silver bangs away from his face as he carved the last rune on her body.

"You all remember what to say, right? Damien asked everyone in the circle and smiled a small almost unnoticeable smile when everyone nodded in confirmation.

What they were doing was not unheard of but rarely done and it usually ended with deaths instead of success, but for these five children to do it? It would be just like signing your own death warrant with a tiny chance of surviving, a very tiny one. But still a chance, a hope they all held onto.

"Okay I'll go first" Damien said, it was his idea and if it failed then he would make sure he died and no one else. He was not his mother.

Damien held out his palms and let his golden and red blood fall onto the circle they had drawn with some chalk and said the incantation. "On this night as the moon dies, I offer thee my own blood, hear my plea, hear my cry, Lady on the other side, send your judgment upon me, and let me wield your gift" a blue mist had risen and warped itself around Damien's slender and deathly pale body, no one noticed because they followed Damien's lead and said their own incantations as well and they had all been wrapped in a mist of their own, they could not see anything because of the mist's thickness but they could all hear each other scream in agony…then everything stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling's job and I do not own Percy Jackson, that's Rick Riordan's job BUT I do infact own almost all of the oc characters in this fanfic, I do not own Alkas, a friend of mine does (He let me use his character! Planned on it anyways but always nice to ask). So R&R and I'll be happy! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be ignored. Some characters may or may not turn OOC, depends on how this story goes. Also tell me if you want me to continue with this fic or not. This fic will be set in the Harry Potter world but with some apperances from the Greek Gods and some PJ characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Pain and exhaustion is the only thing the five teenagers were feeling when they came back from unconsciousness. They had survived.

"Ugh that was painful" Selene coughed out as her throat was still sore from all the pain, they all were.

"I don't regret it" Damien said while trying to stand up. He felt different, he knew he would but there was something else there something that wasn't there at the beginning, not even hidden inside of him.

"Gods! Damien! Look at yourself!" A girl with cobber colored skin yelled out.

"Crystal, where do you expect me to find a mirror? Damien asked back while he raised his right arm, suddenly the room got brighter. One of the walls was covered in ice. Damien walked up to ice and inspected himself thoroughly. His hair which used to be a black purple with silver bangs now had streaks of white in it, his skin which was already pale was even paler now but it also looked as if snowflakes were tattooed into his body barely visible but still there. His eyes had changed drastically from both being obsidian into the left one being obsidian and the right one being crystal blue.

"Wow looking good over there! Planning to join Miss. America or what?" A boy on the other side of the room joked.

"Oh shut up Alkas! You are just jealous of me" Damien said back at the boy while taking a good look at him to see if something had changed. His midnight red hair had gained silver highlights while his eyes were still two orbs of blood with their metallic red coloring. His pale skin now had gained a tan so he looked more alive while his elfish features showing his pointed ears and an ethereal beauty only Elves possessed.

They all turned to look at each other. Selene still had her grey eyes, her chocolate skin contrasting with her blonde hair that now had red streaks in them as if her hair was on fire while her slender figure looked as if it never had been subjected to any of the pain it had gone through, the runes that were carved into her body –into all of their bodies- were gone just as if nothing had happened.

Seth Stonewall was probably the one with the biggest changes made to him. His hair had gone from short to waist long and his figure had gone from wrestler build to a more slender and feminine figure. His eyes had gone from grey to brown but the biggest change or add on is the cat ears and tail he now sported.

"What are you all-" Seth stopped mid-sentence in shock because of the change in his voice which had gone from deep and husky to high and rather musical.

"I HAVE TURNED INTO A GIRL!?" Seth screeched at the top of his lungs in panic and fear.

"Why don't you check if you are missing certain parts or not" Crystal asked. Her auburn hair flowing to her waist as her pink-ish skin glowed from the light the ice wall emitted. Her eyes had gone from brown to violet. She was the smallest of them all in height, the tallest one being Seth and Selene, then you have Damien, then Alkas and in the end her.

"YES I STILL HAVE MY DICK!" Seth yelled out in joy.

"What about your balls?" Alkas asked.

"Never existed in the first place" Damien said while trying to think of what to do, they had all felt the same new feeling that was never their before and he was not sure how to deal with it or what it was.

OI! Guys look at this!" Selene yelled out while coming out of a corner in the room she had went to explore with a scroll of some sort.

"Selene what heck are you doing?" Damien asked while sitting down with the others around the scroll.

"I found this scroll with a letter attached to it and it is addressed to all of us" Selene said looking both excited and weary at the letter and the scroll.

Seth took the scroll and began reading the content out loud.

_Dear Lord Seth Stonewall, Lord Alkas Skar, Lord Damien Glacius L., Lady Selene Heartstone and Lady Crystal Diamondwing._

_You have survived the ritual and have been blessed with our gifts and more, we have not taken away your old ones so do not worry. In the scroll there will weapons for each of you, they are already decided for you so you will all feel a pull towards the weapon that is yours. The new feeling you all probably are feeling is magic. There is a school for magic and you will most likely be contacted by them so you can get your magical education now that you are all wizards and witches. Oh and please do not forget to create a bit of chaos for my sake. _

_Sincerely,_

_The gods_

"Way to be cryptic about the sender" Crystal mumbled while opening the scroll.

They all instantly felt a pull. Selene picked up two 45mm black guns, one having a lightning bolt engraved on it while the other had flames. Seth picked up a pair of fans that were a sandy yellow with metal covering the outline of the fans. Alkas went straight for the grey and black throwing knives that had several runes carved into them. Crystal grabbed the white scythe and at last Damien grabbed the crystal blue and black chains that had several various runes carved into them.

"Some weapons that's for sure" Damien said while examining his chains to see how they functioned, seeing as everyone else was doing the same.

They all yawned and decided to call it a night cuddled together seeing as the moon had appeared through some broken windows and it was winter time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling's job and I do not own Percy Jackson, that's Rick Riordan's job BUT I do infact own almost all of the oc characters in this fanfic, I do not own Alkas, a friend of mine does (He let me use his character! Planned on it anyways but always nice to ask). So R&R and I'll be happy! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be ignored. Some characters may or may not turn OOC, depends on how this story goes. Also tell me if you want me to continue with this fic or not. This fic will be set in the Harry Potter world but with some apperances from the Greek Gods and some PJ characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The snow had melted a long time ago and summer time had arrived which meant that their training outside was getting more comfortable for four of the five teens. Damien was not happy with all of the snow having melted away because that meant he could not train his Cryokinesis properly. It did however not stop him from training his shadow powers which he got from his father.

"Can't you create your own ice?" Seth asked as he took a break from fighting against Alkas. Seth had learned that his power was over earth and that he could change into any animal and could communicate with them. Seth had gotten over the fact that he looks like a girl and now enjoys messing with innocent boys whenever they try to hit on him. They may live in an abandoned building/on the street but that does not mean they cannot have fun.

"I can but it takes a lot of effort" Damien said while looking at Selene firing burning bullets at Alkas while he summoned shadows to deflect them.

"Then you train until it becomes effortless" Crystal said from behind the boys as she pressed the blade of her scythe against Damien's throat.

Damien summoned his chains that were warped around his body and flung them at her. Using chains as a weapon was not easy solely because you constantly had to have these fluid movements if not you would risk leaving yourself open for your foe to attack you.

They fought for hours every single day to become stronger than what they already were. Killing had become a second nature to them because of all of the monsters that come at them wherever they are alongside some rouge street members that thought it would be funny to try and rob or kill them for whatever they owned.

* * *

><p>"Hello is there anyone here" An old feminine voice rang throughout the whole building.<p>

They were all instantly on alert. The last old female that entered their building tried to rip them into pieces and devour them.

"State your name and business" Selene yelled out while Alkas turned a corner and looked at their visitor. The aged woman was dressed in emerald green robes and her hair was in a tight bun. Her face showing them all that they did not want cross her.

"My name is Minerva Mcgonagall and I am Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am here with your acceptance letters." Mcgonagall said while looking around attempting to locate the teenagers.

"Prove it" Seth said while showing himself to the woman.

They all began thinking of the letter they got that winter day. The one telling them about magic being given to them alongside what they originally had planned for. Could it be real? If so what could this school offer and how would this affect their lives? They had all lived different lives before they had met each other and from what they understood of their respective lives they never would have stayed together like they had now if not for the ritual.

They saw Mcgonagall jump into the air and turn into a cat. None of them were impressed and to prove their point Seth did the same but turned into a lion.

"Oh dearest but how!?" Mcgonagall exclaimed after she had turned human again.

"I have been able to do this for over 8 months now so we are not impressed from your little show. Show us something else and we may consider attending" Seth said while the others came out of their hiding spots. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at a pebble lying on the ground and turned it into a dog and back again.

"Okay that was actually very cool" Selene said while everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"If we agreed to attend this school how would we pay for tuition? Where is the school? Is it a boarding school? How many years? Classes? Staff members?" Damien said calmly.

"There is a vault for students in your situation with money to pay for tuition and yes the school is a boarding school and it' located somewhere in Scotland. There are 7 years from you turn 11 until you are around 17 to 18 years old. In the magical world you are considered an adult when you turn 17 as opposed to the mundane world where it's 18. The core classes are Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Herbology, Astronomy and Defense against the dark arts. Elective classes can be chosen in your third year and those will be Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Muggle studies and Arthimancy. You can only choose two electives. The staff members are I, Filius Flitwick who will be your Charms professor, Pomona Sprout who shall be your Herbology professor, Severus Snape who will be your Potions professor, Aurora Sinistra shall be your Astronomy professor, your History of Magic professor is called Binns and your Defense against the dark professor is not known to me. Your other teachers depend on your electives. You not begin as 1st years because of your age but in third year seeing as you all are thirteen I presume" Mcgonagall said looking at the five teens sharply.

"Yes we are but what about prior knowledge?" Crystal asked.

"You will get a crash course of the curriculum of the last two years throughout the summer. School begins 1st of September."

"We will be attending" Alkas said as he took her to their conference room where they had the most comfortable seating arrangements.

* * *

><p>The day had finally come and they were seated in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. They all talked animatedly about everything and nothing but immediately grew quiet when the train screeched to a halt and a cold feeling hit all of them.<p>

"W-what is going on?" Seth asked while shivering.

"I am not sure but I have a theory and if I am right then whoever they are won't like it" Damien said with narrowed eyes.

The door to their compartment opened and a cloaked figure flowed in looking for a soul to devour. Damien stood up and look at the creature with anger.

"What are you doing outside of Father's realm Dementor?" Damien said in a deadly cold tone which could have been mistaken for a whisper.

The Dementor froze and turned towards Damien and tried to flee the compartment but several black chains had warped itself around the cloaked being. It squirmed and whimpered trying to twist itself out of the chains but to no use, it was trapped.

"You will go back or so help me I will destroy, are there more of you outside of the Fields?" The Prince of the Underworld asked.

The Dementor shook its head in negative and let out a feral scream in agony as the black chains began glowing.

"I'll see you in hell, literally." Damien said while walking out and looking for other Dementors.

Suddenly the whole hallway was engulfed in black chains hunting down Dementors and screams from all over the train showed that they had been found and caught.

"Chains of Despair" A musical voice said from behind him. Everyone turned around and saw a blonde girl with grey eyes and pale skin, behind her was a slightly round boy with sandy brown hair, another boy with black hair and emerald green eyes and a ginger male with freckles on his face. Next to the girl was another girl with bushy brown hair and buckteeth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, that's J.K. Rowling's job and I do not own Percy Jackson, that's Rick Riordan's job BUT I do infact own almost all of the oc characters in this fanfic, I do not own Alkas, a friend of mine does (He let me use his character! Planned on it anyways but always nice to ask). So R&R and I'll be happy! Constructive criticism is welcomed, flames will be ignored. Some characters may or may not turn OOC, depends on how this story goes. Also tell me if you want me to continue with this fic or not. This fic will be set in the Harry Potter world but with some apperances from the Greek Gods and some PJ characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

When Damien saw the blonde girl in front of him his eyes went as wide as humanly possible while his mouth turned a perfect 'o' shape in disbelief.

"Princess Luna of the Moon what brings you here?" Damien asked while bowing respectfully towards the blonde.

"Prince Damien of Death I am here to give you something from your father." Luna says looking at the pale boy.

"If father really cared about me he would have done something to help earlier in life, would he not?" Damien said while staring at the pack that Luna had taken out from her trunk.

"Who knows" was Luna's only reply as she watched Damien open the package to find a black Grimoire and claw like nails.

"Why?" Damien asked looking at Luna confused.

"I honestly do not know" Luna said sincerely as she saw Damien put on the claws and how they fused together with his fingers.

"They are permanently stuck are they not?" Damien said looking at Luna rather sheepishly.

"Indeed they are. That's what you get from destroying your chains." Luna scolded the pale boy.

"How the fuck did you know about that?" Damien asked looking at Luna with wide eyes.

"I knew those chains you unleashed earlier were elemental made and not the chains that were gifted to you even though you made it appear that way." Luna said knowingly.

* * *

><p>They all sat inside a compartment introducing each other.<p>

"I'm Luna Lovegood as some of you may already know" Luna said causally.

"I'm Seth Stonewall and yes I am a boy" Seth grumbled.

"I'm Hermione Granger" the bushy haired girl said while giving a small wave.

"I'm Selene Heartstone" Selene said while smiling at everyone.

"I'm Ron Weasley" The ginger boy said trying to conceal his lustful stare that was pointed towards the girl next to Selene.

"I'm Crystal Diamondwing and I will cut your balls off if you try something Weasley, understood?" Crystal said glaring at the ginger.

"I'm Harry Potter" The black mop of hair said expecting gasps and loads of questions but got nothing. He smiled at all of them.

"I'm Alkas Skar" Alkas said while looking through his trunk.

"I'm Neville Longbottom" The sandy haired boy said quietly looking rather shy while trying to keep his toad from escaping.

"Longbottom you say? Well shit" Damien said while looking out the window

"Why? Is that bad?" Neville said while looking hurt and angry.

"Well in to me it is because you may want to kill me after you hear my name." Damien said looking at Neville with a cold stare.

"Why would I want to do that? The only ones I want to kill are the Lestr-no you can't be" Neville said looking at Damien in disbelief.

"I am. Damien Glacius Lestrange at your service" Damien said with a sad smile looking at Neville going through various emotions such as rage, sorrow, disbelief and shock.

* * *

><p>The students walking down one of the hallways on the train saw a ginger male fly through a compartment door and into the hallway while a girl walked out and lunged at him.<p>

"YOU USLESS PIG HEADED SWINE OF A MALE I WARNED YOU DID I NOT?" Crystal screeched at the ginger boy who was now on the floor bleeding from a broken nose and several cuts on his face.

"ALKAS CAN I BORROW ONE OF YOUR NONE POISONOUS DAGGER?" Crystal yelled out loud.

Everyone that paid attention to this whole seen could see a dagger fly through the air and the girl grabbing it mid-air then pointing it towards the ginger boy.

"Now let's have some fun" Crystal purred into Ron's ear.

She pressed the blade against his crotch after tearing through his clothes and was rather disappointed to see such a small thing. It was almost nothing to cut off.

"I warned you about what would happen" She said with a crazy gleam in her eyes while she cut down on the offending object. The ginger's scream of pain could be heard throughout the whole train and farther. Crystal threw the offending object off the train through an open window and went down on the boy again but now with her wand.

"You are going to love this" she whispered into his ear.

The scream that tore through the lanky boy's mouth could be describe as animalistic and filled with pain and agony as the pink-ish skinned girl tortured the boy with merely pointing her wand at him, not uttering a single word or making a single motion with her wand.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall lived up to its name because it was huge and wonderful. Candles levitating mid-air and the ceiling charmed to look like the night sky.<p>

Minerva Mcgonagall stood next to a four legged stool with a dusty old hat on top of it.

"When I call your name sit on the stool and put the hat on your head" Was the only thing she said before she began listing up students.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

And so it went on until.

"Diamondwing, Crystal"

"GET THIS GIRL OFF ME NOW! PUT HER IN GRYFFINDOR! NO ONE COULD HAVE SURVIVED THAT WITHOUT BEING BRAVE! Child of the Sun beware of who you shine light on"

Everyone looked at the hat in shock before the table with scarlet and gold colors began cheering loudly. Crystal looked at the hat in wonder.

"Granger, Hermione"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Heartstone, Selene"

"You are filled with bravery for doing something as foolish as you did alongside Diamondwing and the others that are waiting to be sorted but your knowledge is rather vast even though your father is not known for using the head he has on his shoulders very often. RAVENCLAW"

Selene went to sit down next to Hermione at the table with blue and bronze coloring.

"Damien Lestrange"

The hall went quiet as everyone stared at the pale boy in shock and fear.

"You are as sneaky as your father and as insane as your mother but you are extremely loyal to those you call friends. HUFF-RAV-SLY-GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finally yelled out after feeling itself turning to ice.

"Thank you" Damien said while placing the hat back on the stool. This would make his mission easier as he had gotten a visit from his father while he was sleeping on the train.

"Skar, Alkas"

"There is no doubt where you are going. SLYTHERIN"

The green and silver table clapped politely.

"Stonewall, Seth"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

The yellow and black table cheered with joy as the boy sat down at their table.

The five teens which were now separated between houses all wondered the same thing. What would tomorrow bring and would they survive?


End file.
